Field
This disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for normalizing web site traffic using a dynamic normalization technique.
Description of the Related Art
Determining methods and systems of collecting, structuring, aligning, analyzing, and presenting accurate estimates of internet activity is needed. A need exists for a system and method of internet traffic measurement that uses panel data and site-centric, or census, data.